


Strength

by RecordRewind



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, Other, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 06:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16299641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RecordRewind/pseuds/RecordRewind
Summary: There were two things that Carlton Drake deemed as especially surprising, in the present situation.





	Strength

**Author's Note:**

> Set soon after their bonding.

There were two things that Carlton Drake deemed as especially surprising, in the present situation.

That he was rendered speechless was not one of those. He would have expected nothing less. He had been almost speechless already when he had seen the symbiotes in what he now knew was a not fully realized state, the true potential of the symbiosis yet to come.

So what  _did_  surprise him now, in front of such a marvelous creature, was not his incapacity to find the words, but the very physical way his tongue was tied and his mouth felt so dry any sound he could make would be trapped into it, unable to push past his lips.

No. He knew the words. And they were so elementary, so artless, compared to the complexity in front of his eyes. The complexity showing but a facet of itself into his mind.

The symbiote, Riot as it had called itself, tilted its head to the side, its flesh rippling in waves, shining like metal where the light hit it. The flesh that was connected to Carlton’s arm, enveloping it.

He moved his hand, struck by the naive urge to caress that living mercury. It clung to his fingers, then it flowed away, and reformed between them, around his wrist. Almost as if it was trying to get a feel of his skin too.

Carlton shook himself and lowered his arm. He looked into the Riot’s eyes. The alien returned that look, its jagged eyes as sharp as blades. When it spoke, its mouth moved, but the sounds reverberated straight into its host’s brain. Into his spine.

_**You admire me.** _

Its tone was curious. Intrigued. Carlton would have given a lot to believe the creature was as enticed by him as he was by it. And he was aware of how exposed that made him.

The fact that such awareness didn’t immediately make all of his alarms go off was the other surprising thing.

“I do,” he said, finding his voice again. “Your kind is fascinating to me. What you can do, once you find a suitable host…”

_**You have seen nothing of that yet. Those who you had captive were weak. Me, on the other hand…** _

Its maw hovered closer to the man’s face. Carlton felt its mass under his shirt, over his chest and shoulders. Felt its pressure into his mind. The presence of power.

He didn’t blink.

_**I have little use for the weak, be them of my kind or not.** _

Carlton didn’t push back against the pressure into his mind. But he didn’t give in either.

“I share the sentiment,” he said. The weak, the incompetent, the useless. In the ideal world he wanted to build there was no room for any of those. “And I don’t take professions of strength at face value.”

He leaned in, bringing their faces even closer together. He was paying attention not to project anything on the symbiote’s features, but he still felt as if this time it was Riot who had not to blink.

“You say I have seen nothing.” He smiled.

“Then show me.”

**Author's Note:**

> First attempt at writing them, I have a long way to go...
> 
> Comments are very appreciated!


End file.
